Tu Resplandor
by MadrugadaPoison 3
Summary: par de años después, cuando crecieron Soul y Maka se comprometieron a estar juntos, tanto para desmotarse su afecto y cariño uniendo sus almas, mas que no es solo eso. ADVERTENCIA LEMMON


**Disclaimer: joder Soul Eater ni sus personajes me pertenecen, e_é xD**

**Advertencia: precaución, danger, peligro, este es un lemmon fuerte que hice con mi mente cochambrosa xD jeje ewe (ÒwÓ eso te haré amor si lees esto O/O ok no) bueno... si eres anti lemmon por favor sal de aquí y evítame problemas ¬¬ jaja mentira :3 solo no quiero que se traumen bueno si OwwÓ(?) xD**

_Si lemmon aunque soy nueva me gusta ese tipo ./. y es por que aprendí roleando (?) ok no xD bueno disfrútenlo nos leemos abajo :3_

* * *

**M**_adrugadita_** L**_oquita_** :P**

**Tu resplandor **

**Soul Pov.**

* * *

_Estaba ella sentada en una silla cruzada de piernas, se veía tan sexy pero el caso es que estaba vestida tan sensual, con un liguero negro que tomaba con fuerza sus medias de seda y este marcaba su fina cintura ya de una mujer perfecta sin ningún defecto, también portaba unas pantaletas de encaje negro junto con un brassier del mismo color haciendo resaltar sus hermosos pechos._

_Traía chupando una tupsi pop, se veía tan excitante que al verla sentí como mis pantalones ya comenzaban a sentirse apretados._

_Ella me miró fijamente sonrojada a los ojos, yo me puse un poco nervioso tratando de no aventarme como una bestia, pero sí que era difícil._

_-que pasa soul?, te excita? Oh también mira mis pantaletas jiji- dijo con tono burlón pero con un toque de encanto típico de ella._

_De verdad que era excitante, maka lamia su paleta moviendo su lengua en círculos, la sacaba y metía a su boca, no pude más, sentí como mis pantalones me apretaban y me ponía tenso entonces explote y me abalancé sobre ella tirándola al suelo._

_-s-soul- gimió un poco apenada._

_-si? Maka? –_

_-quieres hacerlo?- me pregunto un poco nerviosa pero con una mirada decidida._

_-si… lo deseo maka con todo mi corazón!- así que empecé a besarla apasionadamente en la boca, metiendo mi lengua dentro de la suya y saborear cada rincón de su dulce boca, llevando mis manos a su cintura y acariciarla._

_Casi le tocaba su campanilla y nuestras lenguas hacían una bella danza erótica para después empezar a chuparlas una a la otra provocándonos una sensación electrizante en nuestros cuerpos._

_Cuando en eso sentí que una mano muy traviesa entraba dentro de mi boxer sacando mi miembro ya muy erecto de este haciendo que me estremezca al sentir esas manos tan cálidas en mí pene _

_-bien…maka así que quieres jugar sucio eh, pues yo igual- susurre despegándome del beso subiendo al cuello hasta su oreja dándole pequeños besos y morder el lóbulo de su oreja. _

_-jeje pequeña pervertida- le dije pícaramente, para después quitar su sostén que tanto molestaba._

_-son hermosos- susurre casi inaudible, mientras comencé a masajear sus pechos y pellizcarle sus pezones ya muy duritos._

_-aahh! Soul!- maka lanzo un fuerte gemido de placer al sentir el apretón de sus tiernos pezones rosaditos, haciendo que se sonrojase más y moviera sus piernas de una manera involuntaria tratando de ocultar algo entre ellas._

_-jeje grrr que pasa no te gusta acaso?- le gruñe pícaro a la vez que llevo mi boca hasta uno de sus pechos y lo comienzo a lamer tiernamente metiendo su pezón por completo en mi boca y succionarlo con fuerza, mientras que con mi mano libre masajeo el otro dándole pequeños apretoncitos haciendo que mi compañera se excite más y más._

_-s-soul! soul! aahh! Me gusta me gusta!- ella no paraba de gemir de tanto placer que le causaba hasta el punto de abrazar mi cabeza y apegarme más a su pechos._

_-maka… Maka… quiero más de ti quiero probarte!- le grite excitado despegándome de sus pechos con una mordidita jalando su pezón y en un rápido movimiento tome sus pantorrillas abriendo sus piernas._

_Yo lentamente acerque mi cara a su intimidad notado como sus pantaletas estaban húmedas, quería probarla, olerla, sentirla._

_-huele el contenido de mi amor… soul- me dijo tiernamente, mientras yo apegue mi nariz a su intimidad comenzando a oler todo su amor de arriba abajo, cuando sin querer sentí su pequeño botoncito por encima de la tela._

_-kya! s-se sintió bien- gimió ella respirando con dificultad –sigue!- exclamo excitada. _

_-lo que tú digas mi reina jeje- tome su cintura con ambas manos haciéndola mover de arriba hacia abajo rosando todo su sexo con mi nariz por debajo de la ropa interior haciendo que gritara de placer al tocar su clítoris, mierda! Olía tan bien!._

_Pero… me incomodaba que fueran sus bragas lo que yo tocara, así que con fuerza arranque sus pantaletas húmedas junto con las medias de seda que portaba dejando ver su centro todo mojado ante mí, ya no me importaba si las rompía yo quería probarla._

_Su dulce néctar era mío, baje hasta su vagina y comencé a lamerla saboreando todo su néctar que salía de ella sintiendo como escurría en mi boca._

_-s-soul! aahh!- gemía con fuerza, mientras movía las piernas como loca y tomaba mi cabeza con sus manos haciendo que me apegara más a su vagina._

_-maka… mi maka- susurre seguido que introduzco de golpe dos dedos dentro de su vagina haciendo que ella grite con un poco de dolor lo cual no le dimos mucha importancia, mientras siento su cavidad tibia y húmeda al mismo tiempo que muevo mis dedos en círculos penetrándola lentamente._

_-es tan estrecha tan suave es perfecta maka- le reí pícaro llevando mis boca a su clítoris mordisqueándolo y succionándolo con fuerza, para después introducirle otro dedo en su intimidad embistiéndola con fuerza._

_-s-soul! no pares ahh!- maka jalaba mi cabello con fuerza y entrelazaba sus piernas en mi cabeza mientras gemía eso me excitaba bastante._

_Saque mis dedos de su vagina y los metí en mi boca saboreando su dulce néctar para después con ellos acariciar su botón rosadito y meter mi lengua dentro de su vagina para penetrarla con ella, recorriendo cada rencor de su útero, era exquisito un placer que solo yo podría probar solo yo era tan dulce tan embriagante y cálido._

_-está caliente…- saque mi lengua de su centro subiendo a su clítoris para después pasar mi lengua por su abdomen y bese su ombligo._

_La mire tierno de reojo sabia que estaba lista para hacer el amor por lo húmeda que ya estaba._

_-maka estas lista?- le pregunte mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos._

_-s-si soul contigo siempre estaré lista- me respondió con una cálida sonrisa, que combinado con su rubor la hacía más preciosa de lo que ya era._

_-está bien maka- me puse de pie y rápidamente me saque mi camisa para después seguir con mis boxers ya que era lo único que portaba, cuando en eso maka se me adelanto a bajarlos._

_-m-maka q-que haces?!- le grite perplejo_

_-solo una pequeña venganza soul-kun jeje-_

_Ella comenzó a lamer mi miembro seguido por que lo chupaba, metía y sacaba rápido de tu boca lo cual me excito bastante, haciendo estremecerme todo el cuerpo, yo tome su nuca y la jale más hacia mí._

_-ahh!- no pude soltar un gruñido al sentir como ella mordía mis testículos y los chupaba con fuerza mientras con sus manos lo frotaba causando que de la punta saliera un poco de mi semilla , maka sí que era una pervertida de primera._

_-umm rico!- grito ella lamiendo la punta de mi pene tragando un poco de mi semen , metiéndolo y sacándolo de nuevo con más fuerza que antes, empuje más su cabeza a mi pene haciendo que mi miembro ardiera y se corriera en su boca._

_Pero una luz rápida como un rayo golpeo mi cabeza no me podía correr en su boca no lo quería esto no es el verdadero orgasmo._

_-n-no maka… no! no lo hagas por favor- le dije con la voz entrecortada por la excitación que me provoco para que ella se detuviera._

_-bien!- me respondió, entonces se recostó en el sofá y abrió sus piernas frente a mi como ofreciéndose._

_Yo me coloque entre sus piernas mientras tome mi miembro y poco a poco lo introduje en su vagina muy estrecha._

_-a-ah! Soul soul! __ahh!.-gritaba ella mientras me abrazaba por la espada temblando acaso le dolía?, le mire preocupado quería que sintiera placer no dolor._

_-vamos soul no tengas miedo por mis gritos no son de dolor son de placer calma- me sonrió mirándome a los ojos con un leve rubor._

_Sabía que no era cierto y sin ser brusco empecé a dar pequeñas embestidas que se fueron haciendo más bruscas._

_Le tome de la cadera introduciéndole por completo mi pene erecto en su vagina, comenzando a embestirla con más fuerza, sacando y metiendo mi pene dentro de ella sintiendo la humedad caliente que brota de ella._

_-Aahh! Soul! kya! soul!- gritaba ella mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y movía sus caderas correspondiendo a mis embestidas, para después entrelazar sus piernas a mi cintura sin dejar de corresponderme._

_-me excita maka! Estoy muy excitado…- le dije entre gemidos mientras llevaba una mano a su pecho para masajearlo y apretarlo mientras que me acerque al otro y lo comenzaba a succionar con fuerza._

_-s-soul! me excita también ah! Soul!- en un rápido movimiento ella se posiciono encima de mí colocando sus manos en mi pecho, seguido que comenzaba a saltar en mi pene, dándome un hermosa vista de mi pene saliendo y entrando en su vagina, mierda! Me correré si continúa así, de verdad estaba excitado. _

_-maka! Maka! Me correré! Aahh! Aahh! Maka!..- grite de placer mientras tomaba sus caderas y hacia que golpeen nuestros sexos, haciendo que mi pene tocara su útero mientras ella saltaba con fuerza, sus pechos brincaban se veían tan sexys. _

_-maka maka! Maka!- gemí con más fuerza cuando en un brusco movimiento me incline hacia adelante volviéndola a tirar al piso._

_-maka t-tu vagina está caliente me quema!- me hinque tomándola de las caderas mientras la embestía con más brutalidad sintiendo mi pene arder en su vagina muy húmeda._

_-s-soul me corro soul! __Soul! ahh! - maka se incline un poco y me abrazo por la espalda enterrando sus uñas en ella, dolía pero de alguna manera me hacía excitarme, mientras sentía como se escurría en mi pene._

_-maka!- grite fuerte mientras la abrase con fuerza, derramando por completo toda mi semilla en su interior. _

_-Aahhh! S-soul! Esta caliente!- dio su último grito de placer, ambos nos separamos cayendo al piso mientras respiramos con dificultad, todos sudados y ruborizados._

_-s-soul…- dijo ella volteándome a ver mientras respiraba con dificultad._

_-s-si maka?- le dije mirándola de igual forma._

_-Te amo mucho soul- exclamo regalándome un sonrisa hermosa._

_Me acerque a ella y le di un tierno piquito mientras le acariciaba el rostro._

_-je yo también te amo mi querida esposa, Maka Evans-_

_Entonces entrelazamos nuestros dedos viendo como nuestras argollas de matrimonio brillaban con el resplandor de la luna._

_Fin_

* * *

_O.o hola! Sobrevivieron hasta aquí? Qué bueno xD jaja ok ok lo se mi primer lemmon en fanfiction uwú nya, espero no dejarles traumas, porque no soy psicóloga apenas puedo con mis traumas QwQ. Bueno este fic eehh ya saben para que les digo e.e ok váyanse acostumbrando a esta clase de material porque me encanta *u* y quiero hacer otros por ahí, lo se soy pervert TwT jaja hentai! Ok no ._. Bueno! Dejen un review de que les pareció vale, espero no dejarles traumas no quiero saber quien murió al leerlo x.x nuuu bueno me dicen si les gusto vale ? eso me hace feliz :3 nya!_

_Mientras tanto seguiré escuchando Anastacia - One Day In Your Life_

_Mierda amo esa canción *O* así les recomiendo un anime que estoy viendo con mi novio :3 se llama shingeki no kyojin, mierda esta genial, amo a Mikasa Ackerman *¬* jaja _

_Me despido aliens :3_

_**M**adrugada **P**oison _

_Byeee Byee Besos *u*_

_Biohazard 8D_

* * *

_Review? =*u*=_


End file.
